


Missing You

by JavisTG



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everlark Drabble Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavisTG/pseuds/JavisTG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baker, neighbor, best friend.<br/>What happens when Peeta has to go away for a week leaving Katniss behind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a drabble, and it sort of evolved so it's a bit long, but I'd like to share it anyways. Hope you enjoy it :)  
> The prompt was: Katniss misses Peeta.  
> The tittle and lyrics come from Tina Turner's "Missing you".

Her first day at work had been a good one. Everyone she had met had been very friendly and helpful. But Katniss had never been a very sociable person and, by the time all the introductions were done, she had a splitting headache. She had spent all day at work, not even stopping for lunch, in the hope that she'd be allowed to leave early to go home and start unpacking her few belongings into her new apartment. But there had been no such luck. By the time she made it home she was beyond exhausted. She just wanted a hot, long shower, followed by some greasy take-away and a nice cold beer in front of the TV.

She had already showered and was unpacking some of her clothes, while waiting for her dinner to be delivered, when there was a knock on her door. She rushed towards the entrance and swung it open. The man standing by the doorway didn’t look like any delivery person she’d ever seen before. He was wearing dark jeans and a faded blue button down shirt that he hadn’t bothered to tuck in. His blond curls seemed to glow as they reflected the light from the hallway lamps, and she felt the sudden urge to run her fingers through them to make sure they were real. Her eyes landed on his and, for an instant, she forgot how to breathe. The deep blue eyes that looked straight into hers where almost hypnotic and she had to give her head a small shake to stop looking at them. He was leaning against the doorframe and held a small bundle wrapped in a white cloth in his hands.

“Welcome to the building!” He said, blinding her with the friendliest smile she had ever seen.

“Hmm, thank you?” She didn’t mean to make it sound like a question, but she had never been in a similar situation before and she was starting to feel self conscious about the ratty T-shirt and old sweatpants she was wearing. The faint hint of cinnamon that hung in the air reminded her of just how hungry she was.

Suddenly, he straightened up and reached out his hand “I’m Peeta Mellark” he said.

Instinctively she followed his lead and they shook hands. He had a nice handshake, firm but gentle. She liked it.

“Hi, I’m Katniss. Katniss Everdeen.”

“Nice to meet you, Katniss Everdeen.”

Their eyes met again and he presented the bundle in his hand to her.

“I come bearing bread.” He said.

“Bread?”

He chuckled softly and explained, “Yeah, it’s an old tradition, to welcome new people into your community by giving them salt and bread. I don’t have much salt at home but I do work at a bakery so I always have plenty of bread at my disposal. Here, take it, it’s for you.”

XXXXX

As the weeks went by Katniss discovered that the blue-eyed baker was as charming and kind as he was handsome. And in no time she'd started confiding in him and sharing those little pieces of her self that she had always kept hidden from most people she knew.

In return, he opened his heart to her, trusting her enough to tell her about his mother's abusive nature and his dad's well-intended negligence.

When she told him that, after her parents' messy divorce, she had decided to avoid any type of relationship that could potentially lead to emotional bankruptcy, he nodded in understanding and hugged her for what must have been hours but somehow felt like just a few seconds.

XXXXX

Katniss had been living in District 12 for almost ten months when her sister visited her for the first time. At first Katniss had been a little reluctant to introduce her sister to the welcoming neighbor who had quickly become her best friend but, as soon as she saw them together, she knew that she shouldn't have worried. After all, these were the two people she cared about most in the world. She still didn't understand how she’d failed to see all the things they had in common. Both were smart, funny and kind, not to mention blond, blue-eyed and fiercely loyal to those they cared about. And Katniss knew they cared about her. It was almost like they were destined to become friends.

Prim and Katniss were lying on the living room couch. Soft music was playing in the background and the sisters were softly humming along while they looked at the faded pages of the only photo album that had survived the wrath that had consumed their mother after their parent’s divorce.

"So… what's the deal with Peeta?" Prim asked.

"The... What do you mean?" Katniss asked, surprised by her sister’s sudden change of topic.

"Well... I don't know, it's just... He's sweet, kind, funny and incredibly hot. And he was willing to give up his free day to go out shopping with us. No one is that perfect, there must be a catch. Maybe he's a serial killer, or a polygamist.” Prim stopped talking and pressed her index finger to her lips, a sure sign that she was analyzing something deeply. After a moment her eyes popped open “Oh, he’s gay, isn’t he?"

"GAY!" Katniss's eyes were as big as saucers "no, Prim he's not gay." She replied regaling her sister with one of the biggest scowls Prim had ever seen.

"Ok. Not gay then. Is he dating anyone?"

"Uh... He goes on dates sometimes, but he's not dating anyone in particular."

Prim nodded, "so, not gay and, as far as we know, he doesn't kill people or collect wives. And he's not dating. He’s available then." She declared with a smile that was way too cheerful for Katniss’s liking.

"Yeah" Katniss added wearily "I guess he is."

"Well, I'm going to be around for a few more weeks, you know?” she said, tapping her index against her temple, pretending to be considering something of great importance. “Maybe I could do something to remedy that situation."

"You will do nothing of the sort, you hear me?" Her vehemence startled her, but she knew it was too late to back down. Besides, something about the idea of Prim dating Peeta made her stomach churn.

Prim started chuckling as soon as the words were out of her sister’s mouth. She was laughing so hard that tears began streaming down her cheeks. "You should see your face!" She added between bouts of laughter.

Katniss huffed indignantly, stood up and went to bed leaving a giggling Prim rolling around on the couch.

 XXXXX

When Peeta told her he had registered for a weeklong pastry course two districts over she was thrilled for him. She knew how much he loved his trade and what a boost the new skills would be for his business. Besides, it was only for a week, she told herself; hardly any time at all.

XXXXX

SUNDAY

(Everytime I think of you, I always catch my breath)

 The first thing she missed was their lazy Sunday afternoon ritual.

 Their Sunday ritual wasn’t an elaborate one. All they did was sit on her living room couch and stream something from her Netflix queue while they sipped tea and munched on whatever baked good he had brought over from the bakery. The screening of the film was always peppered with Peeta’s comments, which went from witty to goofy, depending on what the movie playing out on the screen was, and Katniss’s replies, which included eye rolling, scowling or flat out laughing, depending on the occasion.

This Sunday was different though. She had tried her best to keep the ritual intact. She had brewed a whole teapot of her favorite tea and she had even gone to _Mellark’s_ bakery to buy half a dozen of their freshest cheese buns. But, as she sat by herself on the couch and scrolled down the menu showing all the different movies she could watch, she couldn't help feeling that the empty couch was far too big for her.

XXXXX

TUESDAY

(And I'm still standing here, and you're miles away)

She was at the gym, running on the treadmill. Her heart was racing and her legs were starting to ache from the effort of keeping a steady pace while following the rhythm of the music blasting from her headphones. Suddenly, the music stopped. She glanced towards her iPod shuffle and saw that the battery light had gone out.

“Great” she thought, “I forgot to charge it. AGAIN.”

Cursing her forgetfulness she yanked the earphones from her ears, unplugged them from the iPod and stashed them into the treadmill’s cup holder. That's when she heard it. Coldplay’s “A sky full of stars” was booming out of the gym’s loudspeakers. She smiled instantly, thinking about Peeta and how he’d been singing it practically non-stop since the album had hit the streets. She emptied her mind, letting the music guide her movements. In her mind’s eye she could see Peeta’s bright smile as he hummed along to the lyrics, and she almost laughed out loud remembering his off-key rendition of the catchy tune. As the music enveloped her she could almost feel him running alongside her on the neighboring treadmill. She pushed herself to run harder, to match his imaginary pace the way she usually did when he ran alongside her.

By the time the song ended she was exhausted. She hit the stop button on the treadmill and started stretching. She closed her eyes and tried to regulate her breathing. And she told herself that the burning sensation on her chest was a symptom of poor oxygenation and had nothing to do with the feeling of emptiness that had set in as soon as she had turned around to find an empty treadmill by her side.

XXXXX

THURSDAY

(I hear your name in certain circles / And it always makes me smile)

Johanna had been talking about her high school reunion for weeks. Apparently, the self assured, shapely woman that Katniss knew, had once been a pimply, gangly, awkward teenager no one had bothered to look at twice. And she was desperate to show the world just how much she'd changed since then.

Katniss had been surprised when her fiery coworker had said that she needed her help to find the right dress for the event. After all, what did Katniss know about fashion or etiquette? It later transpired that Johanna was looking for an outfit that said, “hello I'm sexy, available and successful but I'm not a complete slut” and she needed what she called ‘Katniss’s prudish input’ to select it.

So, while Johanna looked around the shop for the outfit that would render her former classmates speechless with desire, Katniss passed the time rummaging through the discount piles. She was examining a peach colored top with a plunging neckline when she heard Johanna’s voice.

“Hey, that's a sexy top. I bet baker boy would like it.”

“You think?” Katniss answered, immediately cursing herself for sounding so interested.

Johanna chuckled, “really, brainless, you're like one of those trained dogs. You hear a command and you immediately snap into action.”

“No, I’m not.” She snapped, giving her friend one of her best scowls. She turned her attention back to the soft cotton blouse she’d been holding. Katniss shook her head, she wouldn’t admit it to her face, but she new that Johanna was right. The sleeveless top was just the right shade of orange.

“So, are you gonna buy that, or are you going to keep on rubbing it until it disappears?” Johanna asked.

“Hmm, I’m not sure, don't you think it might be a little too…”

“Come on, brainless” Johanna interrupted impatiently “I’m growing roots in here! A little too what… orange?”

“No, a little too revealing.” She said hating the soft blush that she knew was creeping up her cheeks.

Johanna smirked, “quite frankly my dear, I don't think it's revealing enough.” And with that she sauntered off towards the dressing rooms, carrying a wide array of ‘little black dresses’ in her arms.

XXXXX

FRIDAY

(I ain't missing you at all)

Peeta raced up the stairs taking two at a time.

His flight had been delayed by bad weather and he still couldn't erase the disappointment he’d heard in Katniss’s voice when he’d called to tell her he was going to be late from his mind. So he had spent the last three hours running, as fast as he could, trying to make up for the time he had lost at the airport.

For the last two years he had been Katniss's friend. Together they had laughed, cried, hoped, feared and planned. They had shared family functions, job promotions, dating disappointments and birthday celebrations. They had become so entangled in each other's lives that he couldn't even imagine making a decision that didn't include her in some way. And even though he was perfectly aware of the impact she had had on his existence he hadn't expected this past week to be one of the hardest in his life. Not being able to share this incredible experience with her had saddened him in ways he hadn't anticipated.

The few messages they had exchanged throughout the week had been far too short for his liking and he longed to hear her voice. He couldn't wait to be back by her side.

 By the time he reached her apartment he was out of breath and he could feel a cold sweat threatening to break out throughout his body.

He stood in front of her door and took a deep, calming breath. He waited for his heart rate to settle into a more normal pace and knocked.

He was hardly done knocking when he heard her voice “Come in, it’s open.”

The hint of nervousness he detected in her voice made his heart beat a bit faster.

He saw her as soon as the door swung open. She was standing right in front of him, facing the doorway. She was wearing those jeans that drove him crazy along with a sleeveless top he’d never seen before. The tight fitting blouse hugged her petite frame and highlighted her breasts. He simply stood there, dumbfounded, looking at her. He didn't even try to hide the goofy grin that had settled on his lips at the thought that she might have chosen the peach colored garment with him in mind.

After a few moments he broke the silence.

“So, miss Everdeen,” he said, slipping his hands into the back pockets of his jeans and trying to sound as indifferent as possible, “did you miss me?”

“Nope.” She answered popping the ‘p’ loudly.

The answer startled him but, as soon as he saw the playful glint in her eyes, he understood.

He chuckled softly, shook his head in disbelief and went on “Has anyone ever told you what a bad liar you are?” He asked.

“Well, we can’t all be as perfect as you Mr. Mellark.” She said, looking straight into his eyes and rewarding him with a warm smile that said more than any words ever could.

 

 


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of months ago I posted my 20th fic. To celebrate, I decided to play the Outtake Game and ask my followers to request outtakes from any of my fics. It took a while, but the first one is already here!
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Katniss bit into the warm cinnamon roll. A small contented sigh escaped her lips.

 

Across from her, Peeta smiled, he had always enjoyed watching her eat his baked goods. He loved the way her face lit up with every bite as she deliberately savored each nibble. The sigh of the soft tip of her tongue peeking between her plump lips to lick away even the smallest of crumbs made him lose his train of thought.

 

Trying to keep a steady hand, Peeta wrapped his fingers around his mug of tea and brought it to his lips.

 

One thought stuck on repeat invaded his mind. _Ask her now, ask her now, ask her..._

 

Katniss and Peeta did everything together, from Netflix marathons on Sundays to grocery shopping during the week. They followed the same schedule to go to the gym, did their laundry at the same time and, except for their weekday breakfasts —which he took at the bakery where he worked— they shared almost every meal.

 

Their lives were as intertwined as any couple’s, and still, they were just friends.

 

It had taken him a long time to accept how he felt about her. But spending some time apart while he was away at a baking course had made everything crystal clear.

 

This was no ordinary friendship. It was no friendship at all. Peeta Mellark was head-over-heels, crazy in love with his best friend.

 

As liberating as his discovery had been, his new-found feelings had also made him feel like a traitor. He knew how Katniss felt about romance, marriage, and love and that she didn’t want to have any part of it.

 

His own experience with long-term relationships wasn’t good either; so, he had told himself that his feelings for Katniss were nothing more than an infatuation brought about by their proximity and by the fact that they spent so much time together.

 

He had considered backing off, taking a step back from their relationship and allowing things to cool down for a bit. But, just as he was about to pull away, he’d begun to notice certain things. Like the way Katniss smiled whenever she spoke to him --even when he knew she was in a bad mood-- or how her fingers lingered on his arm whenever she reached out to touch him; or how closely she snuggled when they watched TV on her couch.

 

After spending two months watching her movements and reactions like a hawk, Peeta felt Katniss had given him enough signals to make him think she felt something more for him too.

 

Peeta took a sip of his tea. His fingers tightened their hold on the mug he was holding. _Stop stalling_ , he told himself, _just ask her already!_

 

“You alright?” Katniss asked. The cute little wrinkle between her eyebrows betrayed her worry.

 

Slowly, Peeta left the mug on the table and cleared his throat.

 

He dropped his hands on his lap, and dug his short fingernails into his thighs; the small gesture was a release for his anxiety, the mild discomfort kept him grounded.

 

Keeping his voice as even as possible, he asked, “Would you like to go out on a date with me?”

 

Katniss’s eyes widened, two shocked silver pools looked back at him. “A date?”

 

"Yeah,” His head bobbed up and down repeatedly. “A date. You, me, a nice restaurant with tablecloths, soft music, candlelight, maybe some wine...”

 

Katniss looked down at the empty plate in front of her. Her lips parted, but no words came out.

 

Peeta tightened his hold on his legs, his knuckles turned white as he increased the pressure. _Breathe_ , he reminded himself.

 

Katniss didn’t look up, but her soft whisper filled the room. “And after?”

 

Peeta shrugged. His heart was beating a mile a minute, but it was too late to turn back. Hoping his next words wouldn’t completely scare her off, he said, "I’ll bring you home, walk you to your door. If I’m really lucky, maybe you’ll ask me in for a nightcap.”

 

He saw her swallow. Her cheeks turned crimson as she repeated, “And after?”

 

“Katniss?”

 

The sound of her name made her look up. In her eyes, Peeta found all the fear and anxiety he felt. He also found hope.

 

Holding her gaze, he answered, “Whatever you want.”

 

A soft sigh escaped her parted lips, and she dropped her gaze once more. For the next few seconds, her teacup seemed to be the most entertaining thing in the world.

 

Reaching out one delicate finger, Katniss began tracing circles around the rim of her empty mug. “And the next morning?” She asked, a shy smile turning her lips. “We'll sit here and have breakfast?”

 

Peeta chuckled. Taking Katniss out on a date sounded like a step back but, in reality, it was a huge leap forward. Their entire relationship would change if she said yes. He only hoped it was for the better.

 

Gathering the last of his courage, he said, “I know how ridiculous it sounds.” Waving a hand between them, he added, “This, having breakfast with you, already feels like the best morning after.”

 

Her soft chortle was like music to his ears.

 

Leaning over the table, Peeta reached out and gently stilled Katniss’s hand. “I wouldn’t change what we have for the world,” he assured her. “But, I’ve been wondering lately about what it would be like if I could also have you for the night before.”

 

Her bright, silver eyes found him, the intensity of their gaze gave him the courage he needed to go on.

 

“I want to be with you,” he finally confessed. “More than anything, I want to be your friend but, if you allow it, I’d love to be so much more.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” he confirmed.

 

The bright smile that turned her lips warmed his soul, her words made him delirious. “Okay, let’s go out on a date.”

 

“You’ll allow it?”

 

“I’ll allow it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think :)
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr. I'm JavisTG over there, come and say hi!
> 
> The Hunger Games Trilogy is the property of Suzanne Collins. No money was made off of the creation of this fanwork.


End file.
